wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
All eras meanings
List Of Eras * Proto-Beginning Era (PBE) * Alpha-beggining era * Beta beggining era * True Beginning Era (TBE) * -∞ * First Era * Start Era Era (also known as SEE) * Before Time Era (also known as BTE) * Before Earth Existed Era (also known as BEEE) * Before Christ (also known as BC) * Anno Domini (also known as AD) or Common Era (CE) * (no sign after number) Normal Years * After Christ (AC) * Before Christ (New version) known as BTE ATE * +x or BC ATE * n (ATE) * n+x (x ATE) * xn (x x ATE) * n^x (x n^x) * xth of x * xth of x of x/Xth Of Xth Of x * xth of x of x of x * xth of x of x of x of x * Cycle x * œ real * ø real * ñ * Pluses Mean Xtuple Era (X = Amount Of Pluses, EEE+++ Would Be Triple End Ending Era). * XEX (Eternity Cycle) * XEXEX * XEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX * XNX * XNXEX * XRX * XRXNX * XRXNXEX * XYX * XYXYX * XYXYXYX * ∞ * ∞^2 (Infinity Squared) * ∞^3 (Infinity Cubed) * ∞^4 (Infinity Hypercubed) * True end * True end of all * True end of Carets * True end of E's * True end of existence * Rebirth era * Last Universe era (LUE) * Last Integer Era (LIE) * Cycles (Also A GD Level) * Cycles End (They Took It From Us!) * Last era * Cycle Cycles (2 Cycles) * Cycle Cycles Cycles (3 Cycles) * Cycle Cycles Cycles Cycles (4 Cycles) * 5C * 6C * 7C * 8C * 9C * 10C * Cycles+1n-1 * Cycles+1n1 * x/.1 * xth of x/.1 * xexth of x/.1 * x/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1/.1 * x/.1/.1/.1/.1/.1 * x/>¶∞ (lol?) * Last x./1 era (LX/.1E) * true real death era (TRDE or TRDTE) * true end of existence (TEOE) * Rebirth (RB) Rebirth contains: # Rebirth+1 # Rebirth+n # n*Rebirth # Rebirth^n # Pre-Era Of Eternity (PEoE) # Era Of eternity (EoE) # ATE layer # EEE layer # Xth of X layer # x u^x layer # xEx layer # n^2^xEx layer # Year of Eternity # Last Era # Infinity * Endless Time * Eternity Last eras: ??? BHE No Year (also known as _) Absolute Darkness True Final Era Final Layer End There are more eras Template Table Another table Do not move, or merge, or even delete the page Don't delete this because of Category:Era Examples For example, Windows 10 released in 2015... Windows Final is released in 13.8e+3000000000000000006, 4000000001 EEE+++, 1e+308E4000000001 Windows 2E2E1 is released in 2E2E1 For part of Anno Domini * Red Giant Era (RGE) (This era is for 5-6 billions years) See Also Era My Windows Never Released Style If this page is not working, then reload the page unless 404 error 09:13, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Category:ATE Category:Era Category:Browse Category:Eras